The present invention relates to protocol signaling in a broadband wireless access network, and more particularly, to a method of managing mobile stations using primitives.
FIG. 1 depicts an exemplary protocol stack architecture for a broadband wireless access system.
Table 1 shows an example of a RES-CMD message.
TABLE 1SyntaxSizeNotesRES-CMD Message Format ( ) {Management Message Type = 258 bitsTLV Encoded Information {variableTLV specificHMAC TupleSee 11.4.10}}
The RES-CMD message should be sent as part of the basic CID of the mobile station such that the base station makes to mobile station perform a reset procedure, re-initialize the mobile station MAC layer, and repeat the initial system access procedures.
If the mobile station is unresponsive to the base station or when continuous abnormalities are detected from the mobile station on the uplink, the RES-CMD message may be used. The RES-CMD is comprised of TLV tuples that should have the parameters included therein after being encoded. The HMAC tuple should be the last attribute within the message.
Table 2 shows an example of a REG-RQ message.
TABLE 2SyntaxSizeNotesDREG-REQ_message Format( ){Management Message type = 498 bitsDe-registration Request Code8 bits0x00 = MS de-registration request fromBS and network0x01-0xFF = reservedTLV encoded parametersvariable{HMAC Tuple}}
The mobile station sends the DREG-REQ (De-registration request) message to the base station, and may request de-registration of a normal operation service with respect to a corresponding mobile station. The De-registration Request Code informs the de-registration request type. For example, 0x00 refers to a mobile station de-registration request from the base station.
Table 3 shows an example of a DREG-CMD message.
TABLE 3SyntaxSizeNotesDREG-CMD Message Format ( ) {Management Message Type = 298 bitsAction Code8 bitsTLV Encoded parameters {variableTLV specificREQ-duration8 bitsWaiting value for theDREG-REQ messageretransmission(measured in frames)HMAC TupleSee 11.4.10}}
The DREG-CMD message should be send from the base station in order to force the mobile station to change its connectivity state. The DREG-CMD message is transmitted as part of the basic CID of the mobile station. Upon receiving the DREG-CMD, the mobile station performs the operation indicated by the action (operation) code.
Table 4 shows examples of action codes and their corresponding actions.
TABLE 4ActionCodeActions0x00MS shall immediately terminate service with the BS andattempt network entry at another BS.0x01MS shall listen to the current BS but shall not transmituntil an RES-CMD message or DREG-CMD with Action Code0x003 is received.0x02MS shall listen to the current BS but only transmit on theBasic, Preliminary management, and Secondary managementconnections.0x03MS shall return to normal operation and may transmit onany of its active connections.0x04MS shall terminate current normal operations with the BS,the BS shall transmit this action code only in responseto any MS DREG-REQ.0x05Reserved0x06MA may retransmit the DREG-REQ after the time duration(REG-duration) provided in the message.0x07MS shall not retransmit the DREG-REQ and shall await DREG-CMD.0x08-Reserved0xFF
The DREG-CMD is comprised of TLV tuples that should have the parameters included therein after being encoded. The HMAC tuple should be the last attribute within the message.
FIG. 2 depicts an exemplary signal flow for procedures of de-registration for power down. As shown in FIG. 2, the mobile station transmits a DREG-CMD to the base station to terminate its power (S21). Here, 0x00 that refers to a request for de-registration of the mobile station from the base station is transmitted. The base station authorizes this by transmitting the DREG-CMD action code 0x04 (S22).
FIG. 3 depicts an exemplary signal flow for procedures of resetting the mobile station. As shown in FIG. 3, upon detecting an abnormal operation of the mobile station, the base station sends a RES-CMD to the mobile station to perform reset thereof (S31). The mobile station rests itself and initializes its MAC layer.
FIG. 4 depicts an exemplary signal flow for procedures of holding a normal operation of the mobile station. As shown in FIG. 4, whether due to abnormal operations of the mobile station or due to other network conditions, the base station hold the normal operation of the mobile station by using the DREG-CMD (0x01) (S41). Upon receiving this, the mobile station holds its normal operation until a RES-CMD or a DREG-CMD (0x03) message is received.
The base station determines whether the mobile station may return to its normal operation, and instructs the mobile station to do so through a DREG-CMD (0x03) message (S42). Upon receiving this message, the mobile station performs its normal operation.
FIG. 5 depicts an exemplary signal flow for procedures of resetting after holding a normal operation of the mobile station. As shown in FIG. 5, whether due to abnormal operations of the mobile station or due to other network conditions, the base station hold the normal operation of the mobile station by using the DREG-CMD (0x01) (S51). Upon receiving this, the mobile station holds its normal operation until a RES-CMD or a DREG-CMD (0x03) message is received (S52).
The base station determines that the mobile station should perform reset, and transmits a RES-CMD for resetting the mobile station. Upon receiving this, the mobile station resets itself and initializes its MAC layer.
As explained above, in the related art, the messages used by the mobile station to perform scanning that are transmitted and received with the base station are defined, but the operations actually related to scanning are not defined for the protocol stack (layers) within the mobile station and the protocol stack (layers) within the base station. Thus, even when there is a need to manage the mobile station or base station by providing a separate management system, such cannot be achieved.